Blue Eyes and a Pleasant Surprise
by Zellarest
Summary: Lucy finds Rose contemplating her relationship with her best friend who is also getting married. Rose pours her heart out to the blue eyes and receives a pleasant surprise when Lucy welcomes her affections. / RoseLucy. Warnings of cousincest.


For Transfiguration at Hogwarts!

Prompts:

Words: Jimmy

Action: People must kiss

Pairing: Rose/Lucy

Event: Baby shower

.,.,.,.,.

The soft wind tickles at her hair, sending some stray locks flying. Blades of grass wave at her wearily. Fluffy white clouds float across the gentle blue sky, minding their own business. The sun casts a warm glow over the setting. It reminds her of the look Albus and Ellie had shared after whispering, "I do."

If the setting reflected her feelings, the sky would be gray and the sun wouldn't be shining. The grass would be trampled in the rain's path. She wouldn't be standing, or sitting, or being anywhere at all.

In her anger, Rose kicks a stone and sent it down the hill. It tumbled down with dull thuds against the ground until stopping in a thick patch of grass. The action brings her no satisfaction, and she kicks another stone in frustration.

"Rose?" a voice calls.

Eyes widening and hands clenching into a fist, she considers running. Then she sees Lucy, brightening somewhat upon sight of her and heading toward her, and knows it's too late.

"What? What do you want from me?"

Lucy sports the same honey-colored dress as Rose that complimented her fair red locks. Her freckles are splashed across her nose and cheeks. Rose can't help but notice the one just under her right eye, which sparkles and shines with merriment as the other does.

She slows to a stop a foot from her. "Nothing... I just— you disappeared, and I wondered where you went." Lucy bit her lip. "Is everything all right?"

"My best friend just got married and I'm here, trying desperately to be happy for him, and failing. How do think everything is?"

Lucy knits her eyebrows together and her lips tug down into a slight frown. Without a word, she takes Rose's arm and leads her over to a rickety green bench. Rose thinks she must have known this place very well, better than her, because when they sat down she couldn't see the large tent that held the wedding.

Lucy grasps one of Rose's hands in her own. Though she wants to, Rose can't find the will to take it back. Lucy's blue eyes are sharp and unnerving, as if they are piercing her very soul as they stare into hers.

"Tell me," she presses, gaze never wavering.

The words tumble past her lips without permission, and Rose finds herself regretting every last one. "It started when Albus and Ellie got together. Scorpious... he hadn't been exactly friendly with me at the time." Lucy nods. "I felt... I don't know how I felt. Albus used Ellie to avoid me, I could tell. I don't blame him. I... I blame myself. We had never been very far away from each other for the longest time and I missed him. But I didn't do anything to get him back, just wallowed in my own loss. And then, we don't talk much until the end of school. He runs over and hugs me, and I think everything is good again... until Ellie is pregnant not long after that..."

Lucy squeezed her hand. "It's all right, I understand," she murmurs.

"Then they're getting married and the baby shower—"

Lucy gains a gentle smile. "Rose, you listen to me right now," she begins. "You hurt, no one is denying that, and this is neither your fault or Al's. If you walked up to him and said 'I'm sorry,' do you know what he'd say?"

Rose looks at her

"He'd say 'I've already forgiven you,' I know it. That's how Al is."

"How do you know all this?"

Lucy breaks her gaze. Rose feels an odd twinge of sadness when she does.

"I'm good like that," Lucy shrugs and loosened her hold on Rose's hand.

Rose squeezes her hand, as though she were a child afraid to let go. Lucy looks at her, questioning her with her eyes. She doesn't make any effort to remove her hand.

"Rose...?"

Rose uses her confusion to her advantage. She leans forward, tilting her head slightly, and meets her lips with Lucy's. They hardly brush, but the feeling ignites a fire in the pit of her stomach. When she pulls away, she sees it in Lucy's eyes.

"Do that again," she orders.

"What about your boyfriend?" Rose questions.

"Jimmy is a git," she states before crashing her lips on to Rose's.


End file.
